Aron Kerensky
Aron Kerensky was the brother of Nikolas Kerensky, regent of the planet Varnus, and uncle to Xar Kerensky. He lived as a hermit near the bombed-out city of Vectur, assisting Xar whenever he came to visit, until he was presumably killed by the dark Jedi Dasok Krun. Background Aron a native of Varnus and the elder brother of Nikolas Kerensky, regent of the planet Varnus. Since lineage was not based on the firstborn, but rather the current regent's choice, Nikolas became king even though Aron was the older of the two. Aron never had ambitions of becoming king; nevertheless, there were disagreements and strife between the two brothers. Finally, when Xar Kerensky was still a child, a particularly sharp disagreement resulted in Aron being asked to leave Vectur. He complied, and for a time left Varnus entirely. While abroad, Aron fell into a rather unscrupulous lifestyle. He had always kept his latent Force-abilities hidden from his brother, but now he used them to gain the upper hand in business and make it easier to live successfully in the Outer Rim. During this time, however, he happened across General Akira, an agent working for the Altarin'Dakor. Akira wanted Force-users who could be his own agents, helping him prepare for the prophesied Return of the Altarin'Dakor. Aron agreed to help Akira, until he discovered that one of the general's targets was actually his home planet of Varnus. By that point it was too late. Aron was blackmailed by Akira into revealing the security codes for Varnus' planetary shields. Aron sat by and watched helplessly as Varnus was bombarded by the Imperials after the battle of Varnus was finished in orbit. He then made his way down to Vectur, stricken with guilt and disbelief, and vanished for several years. When Xar Kerensky returned to his homeworld, alive after escaping from his teacher, Dark Jedi Master Runis, Aron was overjoyed to find his nephew, who was the crown prince of Varnus, still alive. He set out to assist Kerensky in any way he could, giving him a precious family heirloom and promising to watch over the Royal Palace and begin renovations in Xar's absence. A few years later Xar returned again, now part of the Dark Brotherhood's House Ar'Kell. He updated his uncle on his recent activities and again placed the palace under his charge. However, just as Xar pulled away in his ship, a new figure emerged and confronted Aron. It was Dasok Krun, a former criminal exiled from Varnus, now obsessed with wiping out every last Kerensky in existence. Explaining that he'd been sent by General Akira to kill Xar and end the Kerensky legacy once and for all, he then attacked Aron. The elder Kerensky's fate presumably ended that day, struck down ruthlessly by Krun's lightsaber. Xar killed Krun and stopped his attack on House Ar'Kell, and later returned to Varnus, but was unable to find his uncle's body. He continued the work Aron had started, however, by rebuilding the Royal Palace and Vectur itself, building it into one of the capital worlds of the New Imperium. Category:New pages Category:Characters